Harry Potter y Los Herederos de los Fundadores
by Heredero
Summary: Hary descubre que en realidad el es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, pero..qué ocurre cuando desaparece? Qué pasara luego de que se entrena en maleficios y magia negra de la mano de Lord Voldemort? Y cuando conoce a los demas heredero?..
1. Capítulo 1: Salida de King Cross

**Capítulo 1: Salida de King Cross**

Un chico de 15 años se encontraba en la estación del tren empujando un carrito de equipaje con su baúl y su lechuza dentro. Mientras caminaba, llevando su equipaje, iba pensando en todo lo que le sucedió en su quinto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, recordaba los castigos sufridos con la profesora Umbrigde, la peor profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que habían tenido desde Gilderoy Lockhart.

Por otra parte pensaba en lo que pasó en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Misterios, no podía olvidar que por hacerle caso a un tonto sueño y por su estúpida manía, tal y como se lo dijo Snape, de querer hacerse el héroe cayó en la trampa que le preparo Voldemort provocando que su padrino Sirius Black al irlo a rescatar cruzara ese maldito velo para no regresar después de eso. Odiaba que su profesor de pociones tuviera la razón, pero por su complejo de salvador, una vez más, puso en riesgo a sus amigos y provoco que su padrino saliera de su escondite en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place para irlo a salvar junto con la orden del fénix de las manos de los mortífagos.

Sentía enormes ganas de vengarse de Bellatrix Lestrange, sino hubiese sido por ella Sirius estaría vivo, a su lado, y no tendría esa fuerte opresión en el pecho y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad por su muerte. Por supuesto Bellatrix y él no tenían toda la culpa, claro que no, también estaba Dumbledore ese mago al que admiro tanto y por el que sintió un gran respeto en un tiempo, aquel mago lo había decepcionado muchísimo, no solo lo ignoro y trato de lo peor durante todo el año sino que también le había ocultado una parte muy importante de su pasado, que si la hubiese conocido desde antes se hubiera preparado mejor y tomado más en serio sus clases de Oclumancia aunque se las impartiera su detestable profesor de pociones, en consecuencia lo que sucedió en el Departamento de Misterios no hubiese sucedido.

Harry Potter o como lo conocen en el mundo mágico el-niño-que-vivió, no solo se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padrino, también se sentía traicionado por el mundo mágico, ese mundo al cual salvo hace casi 16 años, ahora que había anunciado junto con Albus Dumbledore el regreso de Voldemort a ambos los tildaron de locos, paranoicos y enfermos mentales, claro que ahora les creían después de los sucesos en el Ministerio de Magia pero eso no quitaba el hecho que antes no creyeron ni confiaron en él, después de todo lo que él hizo y sigue haciendo por el mundo mágico no solo hace 16 años, también durante sus tres primeros años en Hogwarts al evitar el regreso Voldemort poniendo en riego su vida y la de sus amigos y en los dos cursos pasados luchando contra Voldemort, nuevamente, para mantener la paz en el Mundo Mágico.

A parte de todo esto estaba el hecho de que su vida amorosa era un completo desastre, Cho Chang la chica de la que estuvo enamorado desde tercer curso le formo un espectáculo el día de San Valentín, vivía llorando delante de él y recordándole una y otra vez la muerte de Cedric Diggory junto con los sucesos en el cementerio el día del regreso Voldemort, luego lo abandono en uno de los peores momentos de su vida cuando estaba tan afectado por la muerte de Sirius, para encima de todo empezar un noviazgo con Michael Corner, nunca le perdonaría a Cho todo lo que le hizo, en especial el pésimo trato y la cruel indiferencia que tuvo con él aun después de todo el apoyo que le dio cuando sufría por muerte de Cedric.

Harry Potter perdió ese año la alegría y el brillo, característico en él, de juventud traviesa que siempre tuvo en sus hermosos ojos, color esmeralda, desde que entro a Hogwarts en primer curso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder vivir una vida normal y poder disfrutar de una familia como todo el mundo, pero la oportunidad de tener todo esto la perdió el día que Voldemort mato a sus padres y trato de matarlo a él convirtiéndose en: el-niño-que-vivió... Harry salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz conocida para él:

- Mete el baúl y al pajarraco en el maletero del auto - refunfuño Tío Vernón, Harry solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras colocaba su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig en el auto.

- De prisa muchacho que no tengo todo el día y calla a esa maldita ave – le grito tío Vernón, Harry volvió a asentir y entro en el auto.

Una vez dentro del auto, Tío Vernón lo puso en marcha para llevarlo a pasar las vacaciones de verano, otro año más, en su prisión en Privet Drive. A medida que entraban a la autopista Harry veía pasar frente a él casas y edificios a gran velocidad, mientras contemplaba el paisaje iba cayendo irremediablemente en los brazos de Morfeo, hacían días que no dormía bien, los párpados le pesaban demasiado, poco a poco iba quedándose dormido, hasta que finalmente se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Harry se encontraba en un enorme jardín con verdes pastos y unos pocos árboles que servían de sombra y protección contra el radiante sol. El jardín era hermoso, irradiaba un dulce olor a rosas que le fascinaba, emprendió la marcha para recorrer el magnífico jardín, llevaba avanzados unos cuantos metros cuando noto debajo de un frondoso árbol la figura distorsionada de una persona, luego de pensárselo unos segundos decidió acercarse para ver mejor quien se encontraba debajo de aquel imponente árbol, a medida que se acercaba a la figura esta se iba haciendo cada vez mas y mas clara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que se trataba de una mujer de cabellos rojos dormida a la sombra de un roble de espaldas a Harry, por lo que le era imposible verle el rostro y saber de quién se trataba. Se acerco un poco más a aquella mujer, se quedo parado un momento mientras contemplaba como dormía dulce y plácidamente, finalmente decidió aproximarse y saber a quién pertenecían aquellos hermosos cabellos rojos, llevo su mano derecha hasta la chica para apartar algunos cabellos rojizos que caían naturalmente sobre su rostro. Comenzó a apartárselos con delicadeza, noto que estos no eran solamente hermosos también muy suaves y sedosos, poco a poco los fue removiendo con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Ya casi terminaba su labor, empezaba a distinguir el rostro de la chica... pero de pronto la vista se le nublo y empezó a alejarse rápidamente de la joven al tiempo que una voz chillona y escandalosa lo hacía despertarse estrepitosamente, esa voz no era otra que la de su Tío Vernón:

- ¡¡Quítese del Camino!! - exclamo Tío Vernón a la vez que frenaba el auto violentamente. Harry daba por muerto al pobre hombre, cerró los ojos por la impresión pasaron unos instantes y nada sucedía, espero un poco mas y no pasaba absolutamente nada. Decidió abrir los ojos lentamente, cuando por fin los abrió por lo completo se dio cuenta que su tío alcanzo a frenar el auto justo a tiempo.

El hombre que estaba frente al auto llevaba una capucha negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y parte de su rostro, llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro en el que tenía guardado en el lado derecho una... ¿varita?, Harry se sobresalto al ver lo que ese hombre portaba en el cinturón y pensó que si ese hombre llevaba una significaba, sin lugar a dudas, que era un mago, pero la pregunta era ¿Que hacia un mago frente al auto de Tío Vernón?, podía ser un miembro de la Orden del Fénix o tal vez... no, no podía ser... a menos que... y si fuese un mortífago? Harry deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado, eso sería lo peor que le podría pasar en esos momentos. Salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos al ver que el hombre se movía en dirección al lado del auto en donde él se encontraba, al llegar hasta la puerta del auto saco el hombre su varita del cinturón le apunto con ella y dijo:

- Potter baja del auto - musito el hombre con una voz fría.

- ¿Quién es usted y que quiere de mi? ¿Acaso cree que voy a irme con usted sin luchar? – pregunto Harry con voz firme.

- Mi identidad no es algo que te deba importar en este momento Potter, pero claro ahora resulta que no te vas a ir sin luchar, eres igual de engreído que tu padre y por supuesto no podía faltar el estúpido complejo de héroe que ambos tienen. – repuso el encapuchado

¿Cómo conoce a mi padre? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de él? – pregunto Harry elevando el tono de voz, la ira invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo al escuchar como ese hombre hablaba de su padre. Mientras, buscaba su varita en sus pantalones.

Vuelvo y te repito, eso a ti no te importa, ahora sal inmediatamente – el encapuchado comenzaba a exasperarse.

No voy a ir con usted a ningún lado hasta que no me diga quién es y espero que eso le quede claro – con cada palabra que Harry pronunciaba elevaba mas el todo de voz y desafiaba con la mirada al encapuchado, no encontraba su varita por ningún lado, demonios escogí el peor momento para no tener mi varita conmigo.

Con que esas tenemos, muchachito insolente veamos qué piensas después de esto – el hombre encapuchado levanto su varita – Inmobilus – un rayo de color púrpura salió de la varita del hombre y le dio de lleno en el pecho a Harry, no podía moverse el hechizo lo inmovilizo completamente, deseaba en ese momento tener su varita en el bolsillo para poder enfrentarse al hombre del igual a igual, pero esta se encontraba probablemente entre su equipaje en el maletero del auto.

Alohomora – pronuncio el hechizo con la varita en alto, la puerta del auto se abrió inmediatamente, volvió a levantar la varita en dirección a Harry – Mobil corpus – y saco el cuerpo inmovilizado de Harry del auto. Tío Vernón veía la escena horrorizado.

¿A...a...donde...se...lo llevan? - pregunto Tío Vernón con voz temblorosa.

Eso a ti no te importa asqueroso muggle – repuso el encapuchado – Desmaius – un rayo color rojo salió de la varita del encapuchado y le dio en la cabeza a Tío Vernón este se desmayo de inmediato por el hechizo golpeando su enorme cabeza contra el volante del auto.

Luego el hombre camino llevando el cuerpo de Harry, suspendido en el aire, hasta la parte trasera del auto y alzando su varita en dirección al maletero dijo:

Alohomora- el maletero del auto se abrió instantáneamente dejando ver el baúl de Harry y a una muy alterada Hedwig, levanto su varita apuntando al baúl – Mobil Baúl – luego de esto tomo la jaula de Hedwig con una mano mientras que con la otra mantenía la varita en alto y controlaba así el cuerpo de Harry junto con su baúl, que se mantenían flotando en el aire.

Camino de forma silenciosa hacia la explanada a un lado de la carretera, busco en el suelo algún objeto abandonado y logro encontrar una lata bastante oxidada le apunto -Maid Traslar – un rayo color verde mar salió de la varita dándole a la lata y haciéndola brillar de un color verde por unos instantes, volviendo a tomar segundos después su aspecto original. Después de esto se volteo hacia donde estaban Harry y el baúl, apunto al baúl – Finite Incantatem- el baúl cayó al suelo abruptamente, después puso la jaula de Hedwig en el suelo, junto al baúl, y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el baúl y la jaula.

Seguido de esto tomo fuertemente, con su mano derecha, la camisa de Harry y con su mano izquierda tomo la lata oxidada que estaba en el suelo y súbitamente vio una gran cantidad de imágenes que pasaban a gran velocidad por delante de él, sentía como lo jalaban por ombligo y se movía rápidamente, de pronto tal y como comenzó se detuvo lo que provoco que cayera violentamente al suelo. Se levanto del suelo desempolvándose la capucha negra.

Detesto viajar por este método tan ordinario, estúpido Potter – susurro para si mismo

Finite Incantatem – pronunció apuntándole con la varita a Harry, simultáneamente el cuerpo de Harry caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

Harry se levanto con dificultad, se sentía mareado se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, logro recuperarse un poco y tomar nuevamente conciencia de sí mismo, aun estaba bastante desorientado cuando noto que ya no estaban en la autopista junto al auto de Tío Vernón, alzo la vista con dificultad debido al golpe que se dio contra el suelo y descubrió que a cierta distancia de él se encontraba una enorme casa de dos pisos, se vio delante de un oxidado portón unido a una cerca color negro, de unos dos metros de alto, que bordeaba la casa y resguardaba un enorme jardín con árboles de tamaño inimaginable y otros pocos con un tamaño más prudente que daba la impresión de que en un tiempo fueron pequeños arbustos, volvió a posar su vista en la casa y advirtió que los cristales de las ventanas de la casa estaban rotos permitiendo que el viento entrara a través de ellos moviendo las rasgadas cortinas dándole a la casa un aspecto lúgubre y derruido, las paredes estaban enmohecidas provocando que estas en un tiempo color blanco tuvieran ahora un color verde pantano, aun con su aspecto deplorable la casa seguía manteniendo un porte señorial poniendo al descubierto que tiempo atrás perteneció probablemente a una de las familias más adineradas de la región.

Todavía contemplaba la colosal casa cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona dándose cuenta que no estaba solo, giro la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y vio a un hombre vestido con una capucha negra cubriéndole el cuerpo y parte de la cabeza, en el rostro tenía una máscara de... ¿mortífago? sí, definitivamente era una de las mascaras que los mortífagos utilizan para esconder su identidad y mostrarse inexpresivos ante cualquier situación, Harry lo identifico como el mismo encapuchado al que momentos atrás tío Vernón casi atropella, aquel hombre que lo inmovilizo y que probablemente lo trajo hasta las puertas de esa mansión, lo que significaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas un mortífago lo secuestro y lo trajo hasta ese lugar, pero algunas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza ¿En donde se encontraba? ¿Quién es ese mortífago? y la más importante ¿Cómo lograron secuestrarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Después de todo se supone que Dumbledore le tiene puesta una guardia personal especialmente para vigilarlo. Súbitamente el mortífago comenzó a hablar sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Camina Potter – le ordeno el mortífago, pero Harry permaneció inmóvil en sitio, pensaba en quien podía ser aquel hombre y que haría él a las puertas de aquella mansión.

¡¡Te he dicho que camines!! – exclamo enfurecido el mortífago, Harry siguió inmóvil en su sitio, aquella voz empezó a hacérsele conocida, demasiado conocida para su gusto.

¡¡Chiquillo insolente!! – grito violentamente el mortífago, esa voz se parecía mucho a la de una persona a quien él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no solo era su voz también su manera de hablar y comportarse eran idénticas.

Le voy a hacer la misma pregunta que le hice hace un rato ¿Quién demonios es usted? – pregunto Harry con voz fría y calmada, tenía que sacarse esa duda de la cabeza a cualquier precio.

Potter estas colmando mi paciencia y te puedo asegurar que no pasan cosas buenas cuando mi paciencia se acaba - repuso el mortífago en un tono más calmado.

Al que se le está acabando la paciencia es a mí, y le aseguro que es a usted al que no le gustara saber qué pasa cuando mi paciencia se acaba – musitó Harry en tono altanero y desafiante.

Potter nunca vas a cambiar, siempre serás un estúpido engreído con complejo de héroe, sino fuera por Dumbl... – el mortífago se calló inmediatamente, acababa de cometer un grave error, Potter podía ser engreído y tener complejo de salvador pero no era ningún ignorante, atando cabos descubriría de inmediato su identidad.

¿¿Ha dicho usted Dumbledore?? ¿Cómo conoce usted a Dumbledore?, ¡¡Espere un momento!! Usted es... no, no puede ser – Harry dejo de hablar en ese momento, no podía ser verdad simplemente no podía... no podía ser cierto y si lo fuese eso significaría que esa persona había traicionado a la orden y la confianza de Albus Dumbledore, eso representaría que el viejo loco se volvía a equivocar una vez mas y que el siempre tuvo razón en desconfiar de Snape.

Vaya Potter me sorprendes pensé que eras más estúpido – musito el mortífago.

¿Pro...fesor? ¿Sna...pe? – pregunto Harry con voz temblorosa, sus sospechas eran ciertas Snape traiciono a la Orden y a Dumbledore.

Si Potter soy yo, ¿A quién esperabas al Ministro de Magia? – repuso Snape en tono burlón.

¿Pe...?¿Pero porque lo ha hecho? ¿A dónde me ha traído? ¿Qué demonios hago en este lugar? – el miedo se le notaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Ya lo veras Potter, ahora que estas esperando ¡MUEVETE! – le ordeno Snape, mientras abría uno de los portones de la casa.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a caminar lentamente por un camino de piedra que cruzaba el inmenso jardín hacia aquella casa que le producía escalofríos. No podía escapar, enfrentarse a Snape sin su varita sería un suicidio, comenzó a sentir que lo observaban, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin éxito en su misión de encontrar quienes lo espiaban, exploraba con la mirada todos los rincones del inmenso jardín de la casa, pasando la vista por las copas de los inmensos árboles y entre los desproporcionados arbustos, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

Se dio por vencido en su inútil búsqueda y continuo su camino hacia la casa cruzando el jardín, finalmente después de una larga caminata llegaron a una escalinata de mármol con pasamanos a los lados de esta, empezaron a avanzar por los escalones de mármol blanco hasta llegar al umbral de la siniestra casa, al llegar ahí se encontraron con dos grandes puertas color caoba que marcaban la entrada a la ostentosa y lúgubre casa. Harry levanto la vista, recorrió cada centímetro del umbral y noto algo en la pared al lado derecho de las puertas, ese algo le hizo helar la sangre, bajo la cabeza un momento para meditar, no... no puede ser, no podía creer que la casa le perteneciera a esa... a esa persona que el odiaba tanto, a esa persona que tanto daño le ha hecho, a esa persona que provoco que su vida fuera tan infeliz y miserable, que provoco que él no tuviera una vida normal y que le hizo que pasar su niñez en el infierno de Privet Drive, alzo la cabeza con temor y cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a ver de nuevo a quien le pertenecía la casa, pero tenía que hacerlo tenía que comprobar que no era una ilusión que no estaba soñando, abrió los ojos con temor de que lo que vio la primera vez fuera real, cuando logro abrir los ojos totalmente pudo ver una vez más en una placa color bronce en letras color negro el nombre de la familia a la cual pertenecía la casa: "Mansión...".


	2. Capítulo 2: La Mansión Ryddle

Capítulo 2: La Mansión Ryddle

"Mansión Ryddle" decía claramente en aquella placa. Al parecer Snape lo trajo a la boca del lobo, Voldemort debía encontrarse en ese lugar esperando ansioso para acabar con él. Noto como Snape abría una de las puertas de la casa y le indicaba que entrara.

Penetro en el cavernoso vestíbulo, la oscuridad era casi total pero aun así se podían distinguir las siluetas de los muebles y las esquinas de las paredes. Snape apresuro el paso para quedar frente a él y guiarlo a través de los pasillos de la casa, mientras percibía un olor a decrepitud y aguzaba el oído para captar cualquier sonido de voces o pasos que provinieran de algún lugar de la casa.

Atravesó el vestíbulo y llego a la sala, un poco mas iluminada gracias a las amplias ventanas divididas por parteluces, Snape lo guió hasta una escalera, dudo un momento no sabía que se encontraría en el piso superior, finalmente comenzó a subir por la escalera, los escalones crujían a casa paso que daba.

En el rellano, Harry torció a la derecha siguiendo a Snape y vio un largo corredor, en el final de este había una puerta entornada, una luz titilante brilla a través del resquicio, proyectando sobre el negro suelo una línea dorada. Harry continúo avanzando siguiendo a un Severus Snape que caminaba con paso seguro hacia la puerta que estaba al final del corredor.

Al llegar a ella Snape tomo la perilla, la giro y abrió la puerta dando paso a una habitación parecida a la sala común de Slytherin pero mucho más pequeña. En el centro de la habitación había una butaca despaldas a Harry en la que se podía distinguir una figura sentada en ella. Al fondo había una chimenea encendida, la lumbre era la única fuente de luz en la habitación y proyectaba sobre las paredes sombras de diferentes tamaños pertenecientes a unos 30 hombres vestidos con capuchas negras y máscaras en sus rostros, estos estaban arrodillados y con cabeza gacha ante la figura del centro. Mientras Harry observaba la habitación una voz comenzó a hablar.

Muy bien Severus – la voz hizo una pausa – Cumpliste con tu misión a la perfección. Me has demostrado ser un mortífago leal – un silencio irrumpió en la sala por unos momentos, la voz continuo – Si te soy sincero por un momento pensé que eras un traidor pero esta noche me demostraste lo contrario, y sabes bien Severus que el Lord Oscuro sabe recompensar muy bien la lealtad de sus seguidores.

Claro Traidor jamás debimos haber vuelto a confiar en ti asqueroso mortífago – pensó Harry

Solo cumplía mi deber como fiel vasallo suyo milord – repuso seriamente Snape, mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Perfecto, ahora pasen tú y el joven Potter – susurro la voz, Snape entro con Harry a la habitación y se quedo de pie junto a él – ¿Qué esperas para alejarte del muchacho y unirte al grupo? – pregunto la voz.

De inmediato milord – contesto Snape arrodillándose junto al resto de los mortífagos

Anda e inclínate frente a tu amo rata traidora.

Colagusano... - le llamo una fría voz desde la butaca.

Harry sintió que la ira lo invadía, quería abalanzarse sobre Peter y vengarse de él, con un gran esfuerzo logro controlarse.

Si... milord...- respondió Colagusano atemorizado.

¿Dónde está tu buena educación? – Colagusano permaneció inmóvil - ¿Que estas esperando inútil? ofrécele una silla a Potter – le ordeno la voz.

¿Educación? – Harry rió para sus adentros – ¿Qué clase de educación puede tener una sabandija como esa?

Cla... ro... de inmediato... perdone mi estupidez milord – y siguiendo las órdenes de su amo hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su varita una cómoda silla junto a Harry.

Perfecto Colagusano – dijo la fría voz – Ahora toma asiento Potter, ponte cómodo – continúo la voz con serenidad.

Oh!... Gracias Voldemort – hubo un estremecimiento en la sala – ¡Que amable eres! – dijo con ironía en su voz, Harry tomo asiento cruzo una pierna y entrelazo sus manos – Bueno Tom – se escucho un murmullo general - ¿Te puedo llamar Tom verdad?... en realidad eso no importa... como te decía Tom al parecer tu también estás perdiendo tus modales – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Todavía estoy esperando que me des la cara – musitó Harry manteniendo un semblante serio.

Potter, Potter – dijo la fría voz con gran suavidad - Veo que no has perdido tu arrogancia de siempre, no te preocupes mis modales siguen intactos y si deseabas con tantas ansias ver mi rostro lo hubieses dicho antes...

Dicho esto la butaca que estaba en el centro de la sala empezó a girar sobre sí misma para que Harry se encontrara frente a frente con lo que estaba sentado en ella. La butaca termino de girar, y Harry poso sus ojos sobre la figura sentada en ella. Allí sentado se encontraba Lord Voldemort vestido con una túnica negra y con el rostro descubierto mirándolo con sus atemorizantes ojos color rojo amoratado, a la vez que tenía los largos dedos de sus blancas manos entrelazados.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos ninguno quería ser el primero en bajar la mirada para no mostrar debilidad, se quedaron contemplándose uno al otro por un tiempo, los ojos verdes del chico de 16 años se mantenían firmes ante los escudriñantés ojos rojos del Señor Oscuro, finalmente Harry no pudo más y dirigió su mirada hacia los mortífago que estaban en la sala, estos continuaban arrodillados alrededor de él y de Voldemort... Harry pensó que este era el momento oportuno para que las preguntas que le rondaban en el cabeza encontraran respuesta, se decidió a hablar pero Voldemort se le adelanto:

¿Te gusta como está decorado el lugar Harry?... Veo que no dejas de mirar la decoración de la sala – musito Voldemort soltando una tenebrosa carcajada.

La verdad Tom, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo ¿Qué tal si vamos directo al grano de una vez por todas? – respondió Harry calmadamente.

¿Por qué la prisa Harry? ¿Tienes algún otro compromiso que atender? – Le dijo Voldemort burlonamente, los mortífago rompieron a carcajadas - ¡Silencio! – les ordeno, estos se callaron inmediatamente.

Me parece más prudente Tom, salir de los asuntos importantes lo antes posible, así que te agradecería que dejaras de tenerme miedo y que le ordenaras a la asquerosa rata de Snape que me diera mi varita – explico Harry calmadamente.

Ya veo Harry, al parecer has entendido mal, si te he traído aquí no es para que luchemos – Voldemort hizo una pausa y lo miro. Harry estaba impactado al parecer Voldemort lo mataría a sangre fría, la verdad no era algo que lo sorprendiese después de todo esa era su naturaleza. - Veras Harry estas aquí para unirte a mi – concluyo Voldemort

Harry se quedo de piedra, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Voldemort no pretendía matarlo sino todo lo contrario quería que se uniera a él, eso era inconcebible el jamás se uniría a Voldemort ¡Nunca! Primero muerto antes que ser un vasallo de Voldemort.

Quiero que te quede bien claro – dijo Harry con voz potente, reincorporándose en su silla - ¡Jamás! óyeme bien ¡Jamás! me uniré a ti ¡Primero Muerto! Antes que convertirme en tu vasallo – concluyo Harry.

Al parecer no me he explicado bien, yo no te he preguntado si quieres unirte a mí o no – explico Voldemort.

¿A no?, así que es más bien una orden, ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto Harry

Exactamente eso es lo que es, una orden – respondió Voldemort

Hay algo que no comprendo, ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que yo voy a obedecer una orden tuya Tom? – pregunto Harry, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Mi querido Harry creo que no has formulado bien tu pregunta, en realidad deberías preguntarte quien me hace pensar eso – dijo Voldemort con voz suave.

¡Eres un Maldito! – La sonrisa se desdibujó del rostros de Harry dando paso a una expresión llena de odio – Como te atrevas a tocarle aunque sea un pelo a esa persona lo vas a pagar muy caro – le amenazo Harry.

Harry, Harry no estás en posición de hacer amenazas – su voz denotaba crueldad – Solo tienes dos caminos: Te unes a mí o ella muere – respondió Voldemort.

¿Ella? A quién demonios se refería Voldemort. Sería ¿Hermione? tenía que ser, ella es la única mujer a la que Voldemort sabe que él le tiene aprecio, después de todo ella es su mejor amiga.

A que te refieres con que ella muere – dijo dudoso – Ella ¿Quién? – pregunto.

Veo que te ha empezado a interesar el tema – soltando una carcajada – No te dejare con la duda mucho tiempo, no te preocupes sabrás quien es ella a su debido tiempo – explico Voldemort.

Dejemos los juegos para después – dijo elevando el tono de voz - Quiero saber quién es ella ¡Ahora! – ordeno Harry, había perdido la paciencia por completo Voldemort se estaba metiendo con las personas a las que él quiere, eso no lo iba a permitir nunca, sobre su cadáver Voldemort le haría daño a sus amigos.

No tientes tu suerte y la de la chica – dijo la fría voz con aspereza – Lucius, Colagusano ¡Traigan a la Chica! – les dijo Voldemort

Los dos mortífagos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida abrieron la puerta, salieron, y la cerraron detrás de ellos. Harry seguía pensando en que hacer no quería unirse a Voldemort pero si no lo hacia la chica correría peligro de muerte, él no podría cargar con el peso de otra muerte sobre su conciencia eso sería demasiado.

Hay algo que no entiendo Tom – se detuvo para elegir correctamente sus palabras - ¿Por qué no quieres matarme? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? – pregunto con firmeza, a la vez que se revolvía su desordenado cabello color azabache y miraba con recelo a Voldemort.

Estas confundiendo las cosas Harry mi plan original es acabar contigo siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será hasta que lo ejecute, esto es solo una pequeña pausa, una tregua momentánea entre tú y yo. Cuando llegue el momento acabare lo que comencé hace 16 años – le respondió Voldemort.

Esto me llena de tanta alegría – dijo Harry sarcásticamente – ya estaba empezando a pensar que te habías ablandado – rió burlonamente Harry – pero Tom aun no respondes mi otra pregunta, permíteme reformularla antes que la respondas – dijo dándose aires de grandeza - ¿Por qué la tregua, el cese al fuego o como lo quieras llamar? – pregunto Potter.

Me doy cuenta que no pierdes el sentido del humor, te aseguro que cuando veas a tu amiguita se te va a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara – dijo burlonamente, todos los mortífagos empezaron a reír ante las palabras de su líder – La tregua no es más que una forma de quitarte del camino un obstáculo menos por decirlo de alguna forma – hizo una pausa en ese momento, miro a la puerta por donde habían salido Lucius y Colagusano estos aun no regresaban – Además de que con esto consigo debilitar al Ministerio de Magia y a la Comunidad Mágica al desprestigiar a dos de sus más grandes iconos Harry "Cara Partida" Potter y Albus "Amante de los Sangre Sucia" Dumbledore – explico Voldemort, los mortífagos soltaron estruendosas carcajadas que resonaban en las paredes de la estancia.

Y yo que pensaba que era algo peor – susurro con ironía para sí mismo.

Así que Voldemort quería que él se uniera a su grupo de vasallos para eliminarlo del camino, evitar un obstáculo. Una pregunta surgió en su mente: ¿No sería más practico matarme? Piensa Harry, piensa – se decía a sí mismo- recuerda que se trata de Voldemort, debe tener algo planeado que no ha mencionado, todavía, pero que puede ser tan importante como para detener su plan de eliminarme. Medito unos minutos más y creyó prudente romper el silencio y satisfacer su sed de conocimiento.

- Veamos si te entendí Tom – hizo una pausa para escoger bien sus palabras- según lo que me has dicho la razón por la cual quieres que me una a ti es desprestigiarme a mí y al viejo loco, ¿cierto? – continuo sin esperar una respuesta – Tu explicación es bastante convincente pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Veras si soy un obstáculo lo más sencillo sería eliminarme ¿no?, en vez de eso me dices que me una a tus mortífagos, la verdad no me explico el por qué de esto – concluyo Harry,

La verdad era que quería saber las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero su mente estaba más ocupada en mantener distraído a Voldemort para poder pensar en la forma de escapar de aquel lugar junto con la chica.

Te imaginaba más estúpido – una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro sin labios – parece que al famoso Harry Potter no se le escapa nada – hizo una pequeña pausa – Como ya has de suponer mi querido Potter, si te vas a unir al lado oscuro no es por piedad a tu vida, por supuesto que al unirte a mi yo consigo beneficiarme no solo desprestigiándote a ti y al viejo loco, también consigo otros beneficios...

¿Qué beneficios? – inquirió Harry interrumpiéndolo.

Paciencia Potter paciencia, la respuesta a tu pregunta llegara pronto – respondió con tono frío – Hace 16 años – continuo diciendo – intente eliminarte a ti y a tus padres, pero algo salió mal cuando me disponía a acabar contigo no solo no tome en cuenta el sacrificio de tu estúpida madre, a decir verdad no creía que una sangre sucia llegara a ser tan astuta...

¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Tom! – le grito interrumpiendo una vez más – Termina de...

¡Silencio! – bramo Voldemort – Nadie interrumpe a Lord Voldemort tan altanera e insolentemente como has hecho tu – elevaba su frió tono de voz a cada palabra que pronunciaba, los mortífagos se movían incómodos en su sitio ante la actitud iracunda de su maestro – Has tentado tu suerte demasiadas veces Harry – le dijo con áspera voz – Es mejor que sepas cuál es tu lugar o la chica sufrirá las consecuencias de tus insolencias.

Harry se aferró fuertemente a la silla, la ira invadía todo su ser, era algo incontrolable sentía enormes ganas de abalanzarse contra Voldemort torturarlo y hacerlo sufrir. Harry cálmate – se dijo – tienes que calmarte no puedes perder la calma necesitas las respuestas para tus preguntas, debes tragarte tu orgullo y tu ira, tienes que velar por el bienestar de la chica.

Veo que has comprendido cuál es tu lugar – le dijo – pero... Por tu actitud mereces un castigo – explico su fría voz con suavidad.

Voldemort se levanto de su silla y avanzo lentamente hacia él. Levanto su varita.

-¡Crucio!

La maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho. Los huesos le ardían, la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir por la cicatriz, los ojos le daban vueltas como locos era un dolor insoportable. Deseo que terminara... perder el conocimiento...

El dolor ceso. Su cuerpo cayó desde la silla al suelo de la habitación, sin fuerzas, miro aquellos brillantes ojos rojos. Las carcajadas de los mortífagos resonaban en la habitación.

Ese es tu lugar en el suelo, a mis pies, a los pies de Lord Voldemort – le dijo

El dolor en el cuerpo era insoportable no podía ponerse de pie, le dolía la cicatriz como nunca antes le había dolido. Sin importar que le hiciera Voldemort, Harry Potter no iba a rendirse, no bajaría la cabeza ante ese maldito, nunca...

Levanto la cabeza y trato de poner de pie. Las piernas le flaqueaban. Le era imposible erguirse pero al menos estaría de pie, siempre de pie ¡Jamás de rodillas! Le lanzo una mirada desafiante y llena de odio a Voldemort.

Oh!... Creo que no ha sido suficiente ¿cierto Harry?...

No espero respuesta, empezó a lanzarle la maldición cruciatus sin parar. Voldemort lo torturaba con crueldad, sin el mínimo ápice de misericordia.

Harry se retorcía en el suelo, el dolor era intenso y devastador. El que Voldemort le lanzara todas esas maldiciones cruciatus en seguidilla le hizo olvidar donde estaba, sentía que miles de agujas se le clavaban en las terminales nerviosas, como si cientos de cuchillos candentes le atravesaran cada centímetro de su piel, la cabeza le iba a estallar del dolor.

La lluvia de cruciatus termino pero no así el dolor aun cuando ya no recibía la maldición imperdonable seguía retorciéndose y gritando de dolor. Grito más fuerte de lo que había gritado en su vida. Los mortífagos reían sin cesar soltando ruidosas carcajadas.

El dolor empezó a ceder, se dio la vuelta y con dificultad volvió a ponerse de pie, temblaba incontrolablemente. Sus piernas lo traicionaron haciendo que cayera al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente el rostro.

Duele ¿verdad, Harry? – dijo Voldemort, dilatando de emoción las alargadas rendijas de la nariz – No querrás que lo vuelva a repetir ¿verdad que no?

Harry no respondió. A pesar del dolor a lo que no estaba dispuesto era a doblegarse. No iba a implorarle a Voldemort... No iba a mostrar debilidad...

Te he preguntado si quieres que lo repita – dijo Voldemort, con voz suave - ¡Respóndeme! ¡Imperio!

Harry sintió que su mente quedaba libre de todo pensamiento... Era una bendición, no pensar, era como flotar, soñar, no sentir dolor... Di: No más dolor por favor, Piedad

No lo haré – dijo otra voz más fuerte que la primera en su cabeza – nunca lo diré...

Di: ¡No más dolor por favor, Piedad!... Solamente dilo... - dijo la primera voz

¡NO LO HARÉ! – estas palabras brotaron de la boca de Harry, retumbando por toda la habitación.

Así que ¿No lo harás? – dijo Voldemort con voz grave, los mortífagos no rieron esta vez - ¿No lo dirás? Harry, la obediencia es una virtud que me gustaría enseñarte durante tu estancia aquí... Tal vez otra dosis de dolor te haga cambiar de opinión ¿No crees, Harry?

Harry se preparo para recibir la maldición cruciatus otra vez, espero en suelo una nueva dosis de dolor pero nada paso... De repente se oyeron pasos fuera de la habitación, se detuvieron y la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Al cabo de unos segundos se escucho la voz de Voldemort.

Lucius, Colagusano tardaron bastante – les dijo Voldemort – Se han perdido buena parte de la lección de obediencia que le estoy impartiendo al Señor Potter.

-Lo sentimos mi señor – dijeron al unísono los dos mortífagos con un dejo de desilusión en su voz – La chica nos dio bastantes problemas.

Pero no se desilusionen mis queridos mortífagos... la función acaba de empezar – dijo Voldemort soltando una carcajada – Muy bien ¿La chica esta despierta? – pregunto.

Sí señor, esta despierta aunque algo aturdida – respondieron a la vez.

Perfecto no podemos permitir que la señorita se pierda de un buen espectáculo – dijo Voldemort con voz suave.

¡La chica!, pensó Harry sobreponiéndose al dolor, ¿Quién será? Tengo que averiguarlo, se dijo. Olvidándose completamente del dolor logro apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y codos. Espero un poco y levanto los codos del suelo, quedando solamente apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Hizo un último esfuerzo y se puso de pie temblando, sin erguirse y manteniéndose cabizbajo.

Levanto la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, la giro sobre su hombro derecho para ver a las personas que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta. Alzo la vista y pudo ver a los dos mortífagos agarrando por los brazos a la chica. Calculaba que la chica tendría unos 15 años, tal vez su misma edad. Noto que no podía ver con claridad, se llevo una mano al rostro y no pudo encontrar sus gafas en el, por el dolor no se había dado cuenta cuando se le cayeron. Se inclino un poco y busco con sus manos las gafas en el suelo, tanteo alrededor suyo y finalmente las encontró. Volvió a enderezarse lo más que pudo y se coloco las gafas, levanto la mirada y ahora si pudo ver con claridad, a pesar de que sus gafas estaban rotas.

Busco el umbral de la puerta y se encontró con la chica de nuevo, efectivamente esta parecía tener unos 15 años. Estaba vestida con unos jeans azules y un suéter blanco ceñido al cuerpo, se le hacía muy conocido ese atuendo. ¿Quién podía ser? Esa, incuestionablemente, no era Hermione ella no acostumbraba a vestir así. Además su tez no es tan blanca, no tiene pecas en el rostro y definitivamente no tiene el cabello color...


	3. Capitulo 3: El Sueño

**Capítulo 3: El Sueño**

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. ¡No puede ser! – se dijo, conteniendo las lagrimas - ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de entre todos tenía que ser ella? ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito seas Voldemort! Alzo la vista y dirigió su mirada al umbral de la puerta. Una chica de Cabellos rojos, tez blanca, pecas y ojos azules era sostenida por Lucius y Colagusano, estos la agarraban por sus brazos.

Harry se sintió desfallecer un Weasley, Ginny Weasley había sido secuestrada por Voldemort para obligarlo a unirse a los mortífagos. Observo que Ginny sollozaba en silencio, las lágrimas le salían incontrolablemente de los ojos. Al ver esto Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos a Ginny... su Ginny. Voldemort era el culpable de eso, por su culpa ella estaba llorando, ese desgraciado lo pagaría.

¡Crucio! – grito Voldemort.

La maldición lo tomo desprevenido dándole de lleno en el pecho. El dolor que antes había desaparecido, volvió a azotarle con violencia. Cayo de bruces al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Grito hasta quedarse sin voz. No sentía sus brazos y piernas, era demasiado sufrimiento mucho mas del que podría soportar una persona normal, pero él no era una persona común, el era Harry Potter y, Harry Potter jamás bajaba la cabeza, preferiría morir siendo torturado antes de pedir clemencia.

Voldemort dejo de torturarlo, pero el dolor no cesaba, parecía que siguieran aplicándole la maldición imperdonable. Sentía frió, mucho frió iba perdiendo conocimiento de la realidad, supo en ese momento que se desmayaría. Sabía que desmayarse seria mostrar debilidad y eso no lo podía permitir. Trato de reincorporarse apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas. Percibió nuevamente un frió intenso, se llevo una mano al percho, sentía una fuerte opresión en el. No podía respirar, se ahogaba, tosió con fuerza escupiendo sangre por la boca y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Tenía el sabor amargo de la sangre en su boca, seguía escupiendo sangre aunque en menor cantidad que al principio. Harry escucho una dulce voz que suplicaba, la reconoció de inmediato como la voz de Ginny.

No le hagan más daño por favor... ¡Se los suplico! – dijo entre sollozos – se los ruego, no lo torturen mas, pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo pero no lo hagan sufrir mas... perdónenlo, por favor ¡Tengan piedad de él! – exclamo rompiendo a llorar a lagrima viva.

Espero que hayas aprendido Harry que a Lord Voldemort se le obedece y respeta – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Hoy me siento dadivoso así que como regalo de bienvenida daré por terminada tu lección de obediencia.

Ginny lo había salvado, por sus suplicas Voldemort dejaría de torturarlo. Estaba sumamente agradecido con ella, por fin la larga sesión de dolor terminaría. Se dio cuenta que Ginny continuaba llorando ahora de rodillas en el suelo, mientras Lucius y Colagusano la flanqueaban por ambos lados.

Harry sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, la piel le quemaba, tenia los huesos de piernas y brazos desechos, el solo mover sus extremidades le producía un dolor desgarrador. Volvió a toser escupiendo un poco de sangre que todavía estaba ahogándole.

Supongo Harry que debes querer descansar después de esta ardua jornada de clases – susurro Voldemort. Los mortífagos permanecían estáticos en su sitio, riéndose descontroladamente, se burlaban y mofaban de la situación en la que se encontraba el famoso Harry Potter.

Harry no sentía ni odio, ni ira, la verdad era que no sentía nada que no fuera dolor en su cuerpo y cicatriz. Quería descansar, dormir por días y quizás no despertar. Escucho una voz lejana que llamo a Snape.

Severus – le llamo la fría voz de Voldemort ayuda al joven Potter a llegar a sus aposentos.

Si su señoría – respondió Snape levantándose de su sitio entre los mortífagos – de inmediato.

Severus Snape se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Harry. Trato de tomarlo por un brazo para levantarlo pero al hacerlo un grito ensordecedor irrumpió en la sala. Con solo haber hecho contacto con el brazo de Harry este empezó a gritar de dolor. Al ver que no podía llevarlo cargado saco su varita.

¡Levicorp! – exclamo lanzándole el hechizo a Harry.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo se levantaba del suelo, pesaba tanto como una pluma. Se mantenía a unos treinta centímetros del suelo. Seguía acostado flotando en el aire, cuando empezó a sentir que avanzaban. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio que se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, vio a Ginny junto a Lucius y a Colagusano apartarse de la puerta y colocarse a un de la salida.

¿Qué hacemos con la chica? – pregunto Lucius con desprecio en su voz.

Llévenla al cuarto de Potter – respondió Voldemort.

Los dos mortífagos salieron de la sala, siguieron a Severus Snape y al cuerpo flotante de Harry a través del pasillo. Harry se percató que se habían detenido cuando escuchó abrirse una puerta. Entro flotando a una habitación tan grande como la que compartía con sus compañeros en Hogwarts. A la izquierda había una enorme cama con pedestales y una cortina alrededor de esta. A mano derecha había unos sillones colocados describiendo una circunferencia. Al fondo dos grandes ventanas con cortinas, dejaban entrar la tenue luz de la luna llena. Descubrió que a los pies de la cama estaban su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.

¡Finite Incantatem! – dijo Snape. Harry cayó al suelo violentamente, golpeándose su adolorido cuerpo, produciéndole un dolor insoportable que provoco que soltara un grito ensordecer.

Severus, ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Lucius, mientras él y Colagusano dejaban a la Srta. Weasley en el suelo de la habitación.

Adelántense ustedes – en su cara se dibujo una expresión de desagrado – Aun tengo que hablar con Potter sobre un asunto que me encargo el Señor Tenebroso – respondió con dejo de desprecio en su voz.

Bien, Severus – repuso el Sr. Malfoy – Vamos sabandija – dijo dirigiéndose a Colagusano. Dicho esto salieron de la habitación, dejando a un hastiado Snape, una desesperada Ginny y a un adolorido Harry dentro de esta.

Veamos Potter – en su rostro apareció una mueca de repugnancia – Esto solo lo voy a decir una vez, por lo tanto espero que prestes atención – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Veras tendrás que comunicarle al Señor Oscuro tan pronto te recuperes que has decidido – explico Snape y continuo diciendo – Viendo el estado en que te dejo el Señor Tenebroso – realizo un movimiento con la varita y apareció un caldero humeante, con un liquido color verdoso dentro – Weasley, Potter se tiene que tomar esta poción cada doce horas por una semana, de lo contrario se recuperara antes – musito Snape. Luego de esto se aproximo a la salida pero una voz la detuvo.

¿Por qué nos traiciono? – pregunto Harry con dificultad, su voz denotaba decepción - ¡Dumbledore confió en usted! – exclamo con tristeza.

Potter – dijo sin voltearse, su rostro denotaba tristeza como pocas veces en su vida – Severus Snape jamás traicionaría a Albus Dumbledore – respondió- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quiso mandar a Lestrange, Rockwood y Malfoy a secuestrarte, pero en los planes de estos estaba asesinarte. Por esa razón yo, aun cuando deseo verte muerto, decidí pedirle al Señor Oscuro que me dejara ir a mí, diciéndole que yo solo podría con el joven Potter. Después de una larga platica tratando de convencerlo finalmente acepto – miro la marca tenebrosa en su brazo derecho y continuo – Hubiese avisado a la orden de haber tenido el tiempo, pero me entere pocas horas antes de que el ataque ocurriese – vio la expresión de asombro en el demacrado rostro de Potter y le dijo – Ni te preguntes porque te salve, la respuesta a eso es más que obvia. Mi lealtad esta con Dumbledore y tu, lastimosamente, eres demasiado importante para él, si de mi hubiera dependido estarías muerto en este momento – concluyo Snape y con esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry trato de levantarse pero no tenia las fuerzas necesarias, estaba sumamente cansado y adolorido.

¡Harry! – exclamo Ginny acercándose a él – Lo siento Harry, perdóname esto es mi culpa. Si tan solo hubiera sido más precavida no estarías así. Dejaste que te torturaran por salvarme a mi – dijo Ginny mientras una gran cantidad de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

No Ginny, no vuelvas a repetir eso - dijo suavemente – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Los culpables somos Tom y yo, en especial Harry Potter, por mi culpa han mandado a secuestrarte y estas en esta horrible situación – susurro, ya casi no le quedaban energías.

¡Oh Harry!... mira como estas, ese monstruo casi te mata – exclamo Ginny rompiendo a llorar sobre el pecho de Harry, este hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella se recostó sobre él.

Ginny – le llamo débilmente, esta levanto la cabeza y lo miro. Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar – Por favor no llores – le suplico – se me parte el corazón cuando te veo llorando – le explico, mientras le limpiaba delicadamente con sus manos las lagrimas.

Está bien Harry, ya no voy a seguir llorando – estremeciéndose al sentir el contacto de las manos de Harry. Lo miro a los ojos y esbozo una dulce sonrisa.

Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes – susurro. Ginny lo abrazo no podía creer que le dijera bonita. Harry sintió el cálido cuerpo de Ginny sobre él. Provocándole un agradable sentimiento. Ella lo estrecho aun más fuerte, quería sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, noto que la respiración de Harry era entrecortada. Levanto la cabeza y vio que su rostro denotaba dolor por lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Lo siento tanto – se le aguaron los ojos – No quería lastimarte.

No te preocupes pequeña – trato de sonreírle – No me has lastimado – le dijo y trato inútilmente de levantarse nuevamente.

Ven Harry yo te ayudo – le dijo Ginny. Esta lo ayudo a levantarse y con mucho trabajo consiguió que el llegara a la cama, correr la cortina y recostarse en ella. Lo arropo con el cobertor, le acomodo una almohada bajo la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

Harry sentía un gran cansancio, le agradaba que Ginny le desordenara el cabello como lo estaba haciendo. Creía estar viendo a un ángel delante de él haciéndole cariños, mientras el sueño comenzaba a dominarlo. Verdaderamente Ginevra Weasley era hermosa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – se pregunto – Ya dejo de ser una niña y se ha convertido en toda una mujer, pensó. Los párpados le pesaban, le era difícil mantenerlos abiertos. Fue cayendo poco a poco en los brazo de Morfeo, continuaba observando a Ginny, mientras ella le sonría tiernamente. Después de mucho batallar el cansancio logro vencerlo y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Caminaba a través de un largo pasillo de piedra, percibía una extraña sensación de calidez a pesar de que este estaba oscuro y las paredes frías. Al final del pasillo se podía distinguir una luz muy intensa, Harry pensó que se trataba del sol. Atravesó el pasillo para llegar a la salida.

Cuando lo recorrió finalmente se dio cuenta que la luz que distinguió con anterioridad no provenía del sol como él pensó. Se encontraba de pie a la entrada de una enorme habitación completamente blanca, cuyas paredes emanaban luz blanca. La sala era inmensa, había cuatro columnas que se perdían en el infinito sosteniendo un techo que él no podía visualizar. Descubrió que entre estas columnas había una pequeña salita con dos sillones y un lago sofá iguales de blancos que la estancia.

Harry camino y entro a la sala, noto que a su mano derecha había una puerta color dorado y que a su mano izquierda otra igual pero de color rojo. Sin previo aviso la puerta a su derecha se abrió dando paso a tres personas a las que Harry no pudo identificar. Al parecer eran dos hombres y una mujer, estos se dirigían a la salita que vio Harry antes. La mujer tenía el cabello color rojo, uno de los hombres la abrazaba, este tenía el cabello revuelto y de un color negro azabache. El otro hombre tenía el cabello color negro un poco más largo que del primero cayéndole elegantemente sobre los hombros.

Harry se encamino hacia la salita para preguntarles a aquellas personas que era ese lugar. Cuando se acerco más, hasta el punto de casi estar en la salita los pudo identificar finalmente. Su corazón dio brincos de alegría, las lagrimas resbalaban incontrolablemente por sus mejillas sin que él pudiera o quisiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

En el largo sofá estaban sus padres, Lily y James Potter y en uno de los sillones estaba su padrino, Sirius Black. No podía creerlo estaba con las personas que más amaba en el mundo, corrió muy deprisa hacia ellos para llegar a donde se encontraban sus seres queridos.

Mamá... - dijo en un susurro mientras abrazaba a Lily Potter y rompía a llorar en su regazo – Te he extrañado tanto... - dijo entre sollozos. Su madre le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza tratando de calmarlo, mientras James y Sirius miraban con aprensión la tierna escena.

Cuando finalmente logro calmarse se separo de ella y corrió a abrazar a su padre, llorando igual que con su madre.

Papa me has hecho mucha falta... - susurro – Te he extrañado muchísimo... - dijo mientras continuaba llorando. Se separo de su padre aun con las lágrimas en los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su padrino de pie.

Lo siento Sirius... Perdóname – le dijo abrazándolo – Por mi culpa estas... estas...

Estoy muerto – termino Sirius la frase – Y no es tu culpa el que yo haya muerto, que eso te quede claro Harry – concluyo Sirius.

Pero... pero... - trato de contradecirlo Harry.

Pero nada – dijo Sirius interrumpiéndolo – No quiero que te culpes por mi muerte. Fallecí luchando y en batalla, tal y como quería. – Afirmo - ¡Harry tu estas vivo y tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida! No puedes vivir pensando que lo que le pasa a los demás es tu culpa siempre – le reprimo su padrino.

Si hijo, Canuto tiene razón – le dijo su madre – tienes que vivir, amar, reír, llorar y hacer muchas otras cosas que aun te quedan por hacer.

Harry – lo llamo su padre – Hay otro asunto que nos preocupa.

¿Cuál papa? – pregunto incrédulo.

Estas culpando al profesor Dumbledore injustamente, el hizo lo que creyó correcto por tu bienestar, quiso ayudarte y protegerte pero nadie es perfecto y las personas nos equivocamos – dijo su madre.

El viejo loco como lo has llamado – Harry lo miro extrañado…como su padre sabía eso – te quiere como a un hijo. Además nosotros le debemos mucho por cómo ha cuidado de ti todo este tiempo – replico James.

De acuerdo papá, mamá – les respondió sin estar muy convencido.

Harry tomo asiento a la vez que sus padres y su padrino hacían lo mismo. Estaba tan feliz por verlos que no quería recordar que tan solo era un sueño y que tarde o temprano despertaría.

Hijo mío, no tenemos mucho tiempo – interrumpió su momento de regocijo su madre.

Hemos venido a hablarte de lo que ha pasado con Voldemort – continuo su padre.

A aconsejarte sobre la decisión que debes tomar – termino Sirius.

Yo... yo... yo tengo que salvarla Sirius – le respondió – Mamá, papá no puedo permitir que Voldemort le haga daño – dijo mirando a sus padres – Nunca me perdonaría si por mi culpa algo le pasara.

Entonces ya has tomado una decisión, ¿cierto? – pregunto su padre.

Si, no sé si ustedes estarán de acuerdo con ella pero la decisión que he tomado es irrefutable –miro a su padre – Me uniré a Voldemort con tal de salvarla – concluyo con firme voz.

A mi entender no hay nada más que hablar Harry – dijo su padre seriamente.

Aunque no nos agrade del todo tú decisión tenemos que reconocer que tu nobleza es de admirar – comento Sirius.

James, Sirius no sean tan duros con el – les dio un regaño con la mirada, estos bajaron la cabeza ante la mirada asesina que les lanzo Lily – estamos muy orgullosos de ti – repuso su madre - No esperábamos menos de ti hijo.

Harry se sintió feliz sus padres y su padrino estaban orgullosos de él, aunque no del todo de acuerdo con su decisión de unirse a los mortífagos para poder salvar a Ginny de Voldemort.

De todas formas Harry, eso era exactamente lo que veníamos a aconsejarte – repuso Sirius mirando de reojo a Lily.

Harry, acompáñame tenemos que hablar un momento a solas – dijo james mientras miraba a su esposa quien le asentía devolviéndole una cálida mirada. – Canuto tu también vienes – agrego mirando a Sirius.

James se alejo con Harry y Sirius a un lugar un poco apartado de la salita. Lily los observo preocupada por la repuesta que pudiera darle su hijo a lo que su esposo estaba a punto de preguntarle a su pequeño niño. Cornamenta puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y lo miro a los ojos.

Hijo mío – susurro, Harry lo miro consternado – necesito que me respondas con sinceridad a lo que te voy a preguntar – miro a su hijo y vio que este asentía – Olvidándonos de lo que está sucediendo en este momento con Voldemort ¿Serias tu capaz de unirte a él voluntariamente? – Harry lo miro extrañado – Te lo pondré más sencillo ¿Te unirías a Voldemort si supieses que hipotéticamente hablando eres capaz de cosas de las que ningún otro mago ha sido capaz? ¿Odias lo suficiente a Voldemort como para que jamás se te pasase esta idea por la cabeza? ¿Crees que tú que nada de lo que te pudiese ocurrir en el futuro, una traición, una decepción, etc. sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte irte al lado oscuro? – pregunto con mucho interés y casi sin articular las palabras su padre.

Harry lo medito detenidamente. Las respuestas a esas preguntas eran muy obvias, el jamás se uniría voluntariamente al asesino de sus padres, a uno de los culpables de la muerte de su padrino y al principal causante de que su vida sea tan miserable.

Escúchame bien, papá – tomo un poco de aire – Yo Harry James Potter Evans jamás me uniría a Voldemort voluntariamente, lo odio con todo mi ser por ser el causante de su muerte y de todas mis desgracias. Sin importar lo que pueda pasar en un futuro yo siempre seguiré siendo Harry Potter férreo enemigo de Lord Voldemort.

Tus palabras nos tranquilizan hijo – repuso su padre ante la respuesta de su hijo, aunque no esperaba que este le dijera algo distinto a eso, tenía que escucharlo de sus labios con sus propios oídos.

Bueno Harry, Cornamenta y yo queremos preguntarte algo – le dijo su padrino.

Si mira hijo nosotros... esto... ¿Qué significa esta niña Ginny para ti? – pregunto su padre – Porque por lo visto estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella.

Por favor Cornamenta no seas tan serio con el muchacho, veamos Harry ¿Te gusta Ginny? – pregunto ahora Sirius con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Harry reflexiono un momento ¿Le gustaba Ginny? o más que eso ¿Podía decir que la amaba? A estas preguntas se le agrego ¿Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella? Ginny es la hermana de Ron, a la que nunca presto atención a pesar de que estuvo enamorada de él desde siempre. Recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Ginny llorando en la habitación donde Voldemort lo había torturado.

Le vino a la mente la desesperación que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que ella era la mujer a la que el infeliz de Voldemort había secuestrado para manipularlo y con pesar se acordó que hubiese preferido que en vez de Ginny fuese Hermione la secuestrada. Pronto las preguntas se fueron contestando por si solas. ¿La amaba? ¿Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella?– se pegunto – y las repuestas a sus preguntas le vinieron casi inmediatamente a la cabeza.

Si Sirius me gusta y mucho – le respondió – Ella lo es todo para mí en este momento papá. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ella, daría mi vida si fuese necesario.

Entonces ¿La amas? – volvió a preguntar James un poco ansioso por la respuesta de su hijo.

No lo sé papá – respondió Harry mirándolo por unos segundos mientas pensaba en lo que le pregunto su padre – Si odiar verla sufrir y llorar, si desear que nada malo le pase, si querer que fuese tu mejor amiga la secuestrada por Voldemort en vez de ella – Sirius lo miro incrédulo, Harry prefirió ignorarlo y continuo – si estar dispuesto a unirme a mi peor enemigo, al asesino de mis padre y si ser capaz de morir por ella es amar, entonces papá la amo con todo mi corazón y no me arrepiento de eso. Lo único que lamento es que haya que tenido que pasar esto para que yo me diese cuenta finalmente.

¡Muy bien! Harry te has enamorado, estoy muy feliz por ti – exclamo James – Lastima que te hayas dado cuentas de esta manera.

¡Excelente! – dijo Sirius dándole la mano y sonriéndole pícaramente – Es una chica muy linda. Al parecer los Potter tienen cierta predilección por las pelirrojas.

¿Es pelirroja? – pregunto James asombrado - ¿Cómo Lily?

Si papa – respondió Harry sonrojándose un poco – Igual que mamá.

Vamos Cornamenta estas avergonzando al muchacho – Sirius regaño a su amigo – La chica se llama Ginny Weasley, ya sabes la hija de Arthur y Molly.

Ah! Ya recuerdo – miro a su hijo y le dijo – Espero que la cuides mucho y que la hagas muy feliz.

Eso, papá, solo el tiempo lo dirá, aun así te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque no sufra y sea muy feliz – espeto Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Repentinamente le vino a la mente un horrible pensamiento y decidió comentárselo a su padre y a su padrino.

Papá y que tal si Voldemort le hace daño a Ginny cuando se entere que la amo – comentó Harry afligido – Pienso que lo mejor es que me aleje de ella – concluyo tristemente.

Ni de broma Harry – dijeron canuto y cornamenta al unísono.

Ni se te ocurra Harry James Potter Evans – dijo su madre uniéndose a la conversación - Si la amas debes luchar por ella, alejándote solo conseguirás hacerla sufrir y estoy segura cariño que eso es lo que menos quieres para ella ¿No, Harry? – termino guiñándole un ojo.

Analizo la situación, si se alejaba de Ginny la haría sufrir y él quería todo menos eso para ella. Al contrario la quería siempre con él para protegerla, abrazarla besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. El problema en todo esto está en que cabía la posibilidad que ella no le correspondiera, después de todo el había sido un imbécil todo este tiempo al no darse cuenta antes que Ginny era tan especial para él.

Mama... ¿Y si no me corresponde? – pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Vamos Harry eres un Potter – dijo su padre tratando de animarlo.

Y los Potter nunca se rinden – agrego Sirius.

James, Sirius eso es ser machista – les lanzo una mirada de reproche, pero ellos se hicieron los desentendidos – Te voy a dar un consejo hijo, siempre existe la posibilidad de enamorarla ¿no crees? Míranos a tu padre y a mí, yo no siempre estuve enamorada de él pero su perseverancia lo llevo a ganarse mi corazón – le guiño un ojo a su esposo – Si la amas como dices entonces lucha por su amor.

Es cierto él era un Potter y nunca se rendiría, si Ginny no le correspondía la enamoraría, después de todo el era un conquistador, lo llevaba en la sangre. Tampoco le daría el gusto a Voldemort de separarlos, lucharía para mantenerla a su lado y protegerla siempre.

De acuerdo – contesto Harry – No permitiré que Voldemort nos separe, no voy a dejar que me aleje de su lado y mucho menos que le haga daño.

Sabia decisión – musito su madre – Les propongo que volvamos a la salita, todavía queda un asunto pendiente.

Caminaron hacia la salita. Sirius se sentó en una de los sillones, y esta vez Harry se acomodo junto con sus padres en el largo sofá.

No sabemos cuándo sucederá exactamente – dijo Lily.

Lo cierto es que pasara – continuo James.

Y se te serán revelados una gran cantidad de secretos – concluyo Sirius.

¿Qué es lo que pasará? ¿De qué rayos están hablando? – pregunto Harry confundido.

Tendrás otro sueño como este – respondió su madre tratando de ocultar su tristeza, cosa que le fue imposible y unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Con ustedes de nuevo ¿verdad? – repuso Harry muy emocionado. Los volvería a ver, podría charlar con ellos, pedirles consejo. Una gran alegría invadió su ser.

No hijo, esta es probablemente la primera y última vez que nos volvamos a ver en sueños – le respondió tristemente James, mientras Lily rompía a llorar, el rostro de Harry se ensombrecía y Sirius se afligía al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. – Lo siento hijo – continuo James, intentando inútilmente consolar a su esposa – Así es como debe ser, esta ha sido una ocasión especial, solo se nos ha concedido este permiso para poder verte y aconsejarte con respecto al asunto con Voldemort... - dudó en si debía continuar o no – Aunque este se justifica porque de ti depende mucho el futuro del mundo mágico.

Tranquilo papá, debí imaginarme algo así – musito intentando animarse, sin embargo realmente estaba destrozado por dentro, no volvería a ver a sus padres ni a su padrino.

De verdad lo lamentamos mucho Harry – quiso consolarlo Sirius – Lastimosamente no depende de nosotros.

¿Quién vendrá a visitarme? – pregunto Harry, queriendo zanjar aquel tema que lo entristecía tanto.

No podemos decírtelo, por más que queramos – respondió su madre, mucho más calmada.

No hay problema – diciendo esto se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la salita.

La puerta dorada se abrió y poso su mirada sobre ella, sin embargo no vio que nadie saliera de ella. Al no ver a nadie Harry se imagino que era el momento de la despedida. Se acerco lentamente a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza.

Te voy a extrañar muchísimo mamá – dijo llorando. Su madre no podía articular palabra lloraba sin poder hacer nada para detener el llanto – Te quiero mamita.

Se separo muy despacio de su madre, se aproximo a su padre y le aplico la misma dosis que a Lily.

Lucha hijo, lucha, no te rindas – le dijo, algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Recuerda siempre que eres un Potter, nunca bajes la cabeza, se fuerte y valiente ante la adversidad. Nunca olvides lo mucho que tu madre y yo te queremos. Estaremos siempre a tu lado en espíritu.

Lo sé papá, lo sé – dijo aun llorando – Me vas a hacer mucha falta. Te quiero mucho papá – lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

Ya más calmado soltó a su padre y fue hacia donde se encontraba Sirius de pie, lo miro por unos segundos y también lo abrazó.

Prométeme que harás feliz a Ginny – su ahijado asintió conforme por sus palabras y Sirius continuo hablando - yo se que ella todavía te quiere Harry por eso no te preocupes – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo a su ahijado.

Eres un gran hombre Sirius, te juro que probare tu inocencia aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Recuerda siempre que te quiero mucho – se aparto de su padrino y volteo a ver a sus padres – Les juro que vengare su muerte, Voldemort será derrotado por Harry Potter en honor al sacrificio de sus padres.

Estamos seguros de eso – dijo su padre dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Si Harry, tu eres capaz de hacerlo, solo tienes que confiar en ti – agrego su padrino quien también se encamino a la puerta.

Mi niño, dale las gracias a Molly de nuestra parte por acogerte como a un hijo – su madre lo abrazo – Cuídate mucho hijo, te quiero con todo el corazón recuérdalo siempre – susurro Lily sollozando, le dio un beso en la frente y fue al encuentro de esposo que estaba al pie de la puerta.

Adiós Harry – dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¡Se fuerte hijo! – dijo James mientras cruzaba el umbral.

¡Hazla Muy Feliz! – exclamo Sirius desapareciendo al cruzar la puerta.

¡Recuérdanos siempre hijo, Te queremos mucho! – le dijo su madre antes de desaparecer del mismo modo en que lo hicieron Sirius y James.

Tres de las personas a las que Harry más amaba en el mundo, desaparecieron detrás de aquella puerta dorada que se encontraba en esa extraña sala color blanco. Los extrañaría muchísimo, pero lo cierto es que por lo menos tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ellos por última vez y recibir sus valiosos consejos. Se quito el sentimiento de culpa que lo atormentaba desde el día de la muerte de Sirius. Además ya no sentía tanto resentimiento por Dumbledore como antes, aunque el sentimiento de decepción no desaparecía todavía.

Camino al largo sofá de la salita y se recostó en el. Cerró los ojos, dormitando, la palabra cansado no definiría con exactitud lo que sentía en esos momentos. Recibió muchas alegrías, tristezas y sobresaltos de un solo golpe. Todavía tenía en la cabeza una gran cantidad de preguntas e información que debía analizar. La fatiga mental no lo dejaba pensar con claridad así que decidió dejar todo eso para cuando estuviese descansado y recuperado físicamente de las torturas que le propino Voldemort en el mundo real. La imagen de aquella estancia se empezó a distorsionar poco a poco, supo en ese instante que retornaría a su sueño normal. La estancia cada vez era menos clara, hasta que todo se volvió completamente oscuro y perdió todo contacto con aquel lugar, retornando al descanso que abandono al comenzar a soñar con aquella extraña sala.


End file.
